A Chaotic Halloween
by Soul of Insanity
Summary: Happy Halloween! Time to spread a little Halloween cheer with an Inu one-shot about, well, what else? The gang going trick or treating.


Just a little Halloween one shot I concocted last night. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha. How sad for me.

**A Chaotic Halloween**

Kagome bounded out of the well, a huge smile planted firmly on her face. This happened to be one of her favorite days of the year. Only Christmas and her birthday managed to beat it.

"Oi wench! What took you so...what the...?" trailed off Inuyasha. His previously angry expression was replaced with one of complete puzzlement. "What are you..."

He was cut off by an excited kitsune. "KAAGOOMEE!" squealed Shippo while bounding into her arms. After his favorite person in the world caught him he did a double take. And his previously excited expression soon mirrored Inuyasha's. "Kago..."

"Kagome!" shouted Sango. "Thank god you came back. I was about to kill Mir..." she stopped talking as she stared at Kagome in confusion.

Miroku sauntered out of the forest, a red handprint on his face. He grinned at Kagome. The grin faltered for a second then came back full force. "My lovely Kagome, why are you wearing cat ears? Of course they only bring out your sexiness."

Inuyasha growled and slapped Miroku behind the head. "I'm really beginning to dread everything you open your mouth. And Kagome? Why are you wearing cat ears?" Kagome turned in a circle. "...and a tail?"

"It's Halloween!" said Kagome excitedly as if they would know what that was.

"Hallo...what?" questioned Sango. "Are you supposed to dress up as a cat?"

"Not me," replied Inuyasha while crossing his arms.

Kagome lightly sighed. "No, Halloween is not when you dress up as a cat."

"Then what is it? And why are you dressed up as a cat?" asked Shippo.

Kagome answered the question with a question. "You like candy, right?"

Everyone nodded their heads as if that was the stupidest question in the world. In fact, with who Kagome was asking that question...it could have been the stupidest question in the world.

"Then you'll like Halloween. You get dressed up in costumes and go around to people's houses to get free candy. I'm going to take you guys to my time and we are going to go trick or treating."

"What's that?" asked Sango.

"That's what it's called when you go to people's houses. When they answer their door you say 'trick or treat' and they give you candy."

"Let's go!" shouted Shippo, jumping in excitement.

"This sounds intriguing. Count me in," said Miroku.

"I've always wanted to see your time," mused Sango.

"I like food," said Inuyasha.

Kagome clapped her hands. "Yea! Then let's go to my time and get you guys ready to go. Oh, Miroku and Sango? Bring your weapons too."

Shrugging their shoulders Miroku and Sango hurried back to the village and retrieved their weapons. When they returned everyone made their way to the well. After bickering for a few moments about who would take who over it was finally decided that Inuyasha would be stuck with the monk.

"I feel so loved," said Miroku dryly. "You guys are arguing over who gets me."

"You do it to yourself," retorted Kagome.

"I know, and I regret nothing," replied Miroku with a lopsided grin.

Kagome sent a death glare to the monk before grabbing Shippo and Sango and jumping into the well.

When everyone made it safely to the modern age Kagome led them into her house. Shippo stared suspiciously at the two jack-o-lanterns on the front porch but said nothing.

Once inside Kagome turned to her friends and grinned. They all back up nervously. Kagome laughed. "Wow, you guys are all easily scared. But you can relax, I'm not going to do anything to hurt you. Your costumes are all very simple. You are all going as yourselves. Miroku will be a monk, Sango a demon exterminator, and Shippo a fox."

"What about me?" asked Inuyasha. "Can I be a full demon?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's twitching ears and her eyes lit up. "Of course Inuyasha. Let me get the face paint and I'll paint your face like Sesshoumaru's."

Kagome quickly ran upstairs and returned a minute later with a box of Halloween make-up. She walked into the kitchen and the curious feudal group followed like a pack of obedient puppies. Kagome beckoned towards a chair. "Sit," she said.

CRASH!

Needless to say, Inuyasha was a little angry. "What was that for?" he yelled. "I didn't even do anything!"

"Sorry Inuyasha, I wasn't thinking," said Kagome.

"I noticed," he grumbled while sitting back up. Before she could say anything else he sat in the chair.

Kagome grinned mischievously which slightly unnerved the hanyou.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Inuyasha nervously.

"I'm going to make you a demon of course!" said Kagome cheerfully. She opened up the box of make-up and picked out a brush. "Now don't move or else you'll cause me to mess up."

Kagome put some make-up on the brush and set it against Inuyasha's cheek. As soon as she started moving it Inuyasha shivered.

"That's cold!" he yelped.

"Stay still!" scolded Kagome.

Inuyasha sat still and Kagome continued painting. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo crowded around to watch.

"Kagome," began Sango after seeing what Kagome was painting.

Kagome abruptly turned around and held a finger up to her lips to silence her friend. She gave them a knowing look and all three nodded their heads. Before Inuyasha could get suspicious Kagome turned back around and continued painting.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Kagome? Why are you painting my nose?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha worriedly. "Your nose? I'm painting your cheek."

He rolled his eyes. "No you're not. You're painting my nose. I can feel it. Demons don't have painted noses."

Kagome responded by touching Inuyasha's cheek. "Inuyasha? What part of your face does it feel like I'm touching?"

Inuyasha gave Kagome a look of pure exasperation. "You moron. Now you're touching my cheek."

She gasped. "Oh no! I'm actually touching your forehead! Do you know what this means?"

"That you need to learn the parts of the body again?" suggested Inuyasha.

To disguise his laughter Miroku spoke up. "I could help you with that lesson," he volunteered.

"Shut up you perve," growled Inuyasha.

Sango, wondering what Kagome had up her sleeve, got the conversation back on topic. "So what does it mean Kagome?"

"Is he dying?" piped up Shippo.

"What!" shouted Inuyasha, acting as if he was about to jump up and kill the kitsune. He was restrained when Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, he's not dying," she said. "He's just lost a lot of the feeling in his face. Although that really shouldn't surprise me. After all, he tends to get punched in the face a lot while fighting."

"I do not," grumbled Inuyasha. "And I think I lost the feeling in my face because of all the times you sit me! Every time you do my face is slammed into the ground. So it's your fault."

Miroku snickered under his breath. He couldn't believe how gullible Inuyasha was. But then he assumed that Kagome already knew Inuyasha would fall for it or else she wouldn't have tried it.

Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. Well, maybe you'll eventually get the feeling back in your face. But until then stay still and let me finish your face!"

Inuyasha mumbled something under his breath which no once could make out but he did sit still. Kagome finished his face a couple of minutes later and sat back with a pleased expression on her face.

"So do I look like a full demon?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled. "Of course you do. You look better than Sesshoumaru."

"Feh, I always look better than him," replied Inuyasha. "So can I see how I look?"

"NO!" shouted Kagome.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

Kagome laughed nervously. "Um, because I've never painted a demon face before. I think I did a good job, but I may have completely screwed up. I would prefer if you didn't see it."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, whatever."

"Kagome, can you paint my face?" asked Miroku.

"Why?"

"Because I've never had my face painted before."

"Fine, go on the chair and I'll paint your face."

Miroku grinned and sat down.

Kagome painted his face completely white. Then she painted his lips black and rimmed his eyes in black. "There, all done." She held up a small hand mirror and allowed Miroku to see his face.

"Um, what am I?" he asked.

"You're dead," she answered.

"I am?"

"Yes, you are."

"Why did he get to see his face and I couldn't?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because I've made people dead before. I've never made anyone a demon."

"How am I dead?" wondered Miroku.

"Because you are," grumbled Kagome. "Now I'm going to go get ready myself. Sango, all you need to do is wear your demon exterminator clothes and you'll be done. Everyone else? Stay here and don't move a muscle."

Kagome turned to leave the room. She made it to the stairs then returned to the kitchen. She grabbed the hand mirror, smiled at her friends, and went upstairs.

"Guess she doesn't trust us," stated Inuyasha.

"No Inuyasha, she doesn't trust you to not look," replied Miroku.

"Well, how good do you think she did? Do I look like a demon?"

"Oh...yes," said Miroku. "You look very cute...er...I mean dangerous."

Sango removed her elbow from Miroku's side and grinned at Inuyasha. "Yes, I agree, dangerous."

"Feh, I always look dangerous."

"I'm back!" said Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at the girl. And made a very audible gasp. She was wearing a skintight black leotard which left nothing to the imagination. The tail and ears were still there but they didn't get as much attention anymore. The final tough were whisker painted on her face.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but only a squeak came out. Miroku helpfully slapped his back. "What are you wearing!" he shouted.

"Jeez Inuyasha, don't throw a fit. I'm a black cat. You should know that already."

"But...but...your clothes!"

"Yeah? What about them?"

"They're skin tight!"

"You don't like it?"

Here Inuyasha blushed. He abruptly stood up and stalked into the family room. "So what do we do now?"

Kagome looked over her friends. Sango had shed her outer clothing and was now garbed only in her demon exterminator outfit. Hiraikotsu was hooked to her back. Miroku looked quite disturbing with his purple robes and white face. He was also holding his staff. Shippo looked like a little kid in a fox costume. And Inuyasha looked adorable. Yes, they were ready to hit the streets.

Kagome handed each of her friends a bag. "This is to hold your candy," she explained when she received several blank stares.

"Oh...we don't just eat it right away?" wondered Inuyasha.

"Not all of it!" exclaimed Kagome. She walked to the front door and opened it. "Everyone out."

As Kagome led her friends to the closest neighborhood they took in the atmosphere of Halloween. Young kids with their parents and older kids in a group much like them walked the streets. Every single person had a costume on.

Kagome reached the first house and stopped in front of it. "Now when the door opens everyone has to say trick or treat, got it?"

"That's easy. I thought we were going to have to fight," scoffed Inuyasha.

"No no no," said Kagome quickly. "You are not to fight anyone tonight, understood? No fighting at all."

"But..." began Inuyasha.

"No buts. Do not fight anyone. If you do..." Kagome let the threat hand in the air. Inuyasha gulped and nodded his head.

Kagome rang the doorbell and waited. When the door opened she was surprised to hear all of her friends say trick or treat. Sure, that's what she told them to do. But honestly, how many times did everyone actually listen to her?

An elderly woman looked at the group with a cheerful smile on her face. "Aww, a cute little fox," she cooed while giving Shippo a few pieces of candy. Shippo's eyes immediately grew wide and his hand disappeared into his bad in search of the candy.

The woman smiled and gave everyone else their candy as well. When she reached Kagome and Inuyasha she smiled widely. "That's so sweet, you guys are a black cat and a white dog! Are you going out?"

Kagome blushes and Inuyasha grew confused. "A dog? I'm a demon!"

The woman smiled in amusement. "Well, you make a very cute demon."

"Cute?" sputtered Inuyasha. "I'm supposed to be scary!"

At this point Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and started dragging him away. "Thank you!" she called out over her shoulder.

As soon as the door closed Miroku reached out his hand to touch the magic button that seemed to open the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Sango.

"Well, the door opened and we got candy. I would like some more. So, if the door opens again we should get more candy, right?" said Miroku logically.

Sango thought for a second and then opened her bag. "Sounds good enough to me."

When the door opened Miroku and Sango said trick or treat and waited for more candy. The elderly lady stared at them in confusion.

"Weren't you two with the dog and the cat couple?"

"Yes we are," said Miroku. "We would like..."

"MIROKU! SANGO!" shouted Kagome. "Get over here NOW!"

"Did we do something wrong?" whispered Miroku to Sango.

Sango shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry m'am, but we have to go," she said apologetically.

The woman dumbly nodded and watched as the girl dragged the boy away. "I just don't understand kids these days," she mumbled before shutting the door.

Kagome stared at her friends. "Just what were you doing up there?"

"We wanted more candy," Miroku bluntly replied.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her forehead. "If you want more candy we have to go to different houses. You can only go to each house once."

"Why?" asked Miroku.

"Because if you get candy more than once from the same house the headless horseman will come and chop off your head," she replied while slicing her finger across her throat.

"Headless...horseman?" squeaked Shippo.

"Can I fight him?" asked Inuyasha hopefully.

"You could Inuyasha, but you would lose. He cannot be hurt or killed. After all, he's headless. If having no head wouldn't kill him than why would you be able to kill him?"

"So he's really headless?" wondered Miroku.

"Of course," replied Kagome. "You see, a long time ago he lost his head. Ever since he's been chopping off the heads of kids who get candy more than once from a house."

"Why would he do that?" questioned Sango.

"I don't know, why don't you get candy more than once from a house and ask him."

"That's quite all right," replied Sango quickly.

"Then shall we continue?" asked Kagome.

"Wow! Cool weapon!" came an excited voice from behind them.

The group turned around to see a boy around 12 staring at Sango's boomerang.

"Wow! How did you make that? It looks so real!" he exclaimed.

Sango beamed. "Why thank you. And it actually is real. It's made out of a demon's bone." The kid's face fell. Sango kept talking. "My dad killed the demon when I was young and he brought a bone home. He and I made my boomerang together. Do you want to hold it?"

The kid took a few steps back. "Uh...um...that's all right. In fact, I think I hear my mom calling me now. Bye!" The kid turned and ran.

"What did I say?" wondered Sango.

Kagome cracked up. "Oh wow Sango, that was awesome. You completely terrified that kid! He probably though you're insane!"

"And that's supposed to be good thing?" grumbled Sango.

"Kagome?" asked Shippo. "Can we get more candy?"

"Of course, let's go."

The gang hit a few more houses and then started walking down a sidewalk that had big tress on either side.

"BOO!" shouted two kids at once while jumping out from behind two trees.

Shippo shrieked something about the headless horseman and hid behind Kagome. Sango and Miroku stared in confusion. Inuyasha tugged on Kagome's arm.

"Kagome? What are they trying to do? And what does boo mean?"

"They're trying to scare us," she replied.

Inuyasha looked at the boys with pity clearly evident in his eyes. The boys defiantly stared back.

"If you want to scare someone," he began. "You do it like this." Inuyasha jumped behind the boys and grabbed them by their ankles. He yanked them up and held them upside down in front of his face.

The boys crossed their arms. "Big deal," said one. "You're strong. Wow, I'm sooo scared." Both boys snickered and continued to stare at the hanyou.

Inuyasha dropped them and brought one clawed hand to his face. He placed his claws against his skin. The boys stared in awe. Was he actually going to cut himself with his fake claws?

"WAAAAH!" screamed Kagome, Sango, and Miroku in the same time in the boy's ears. The boys jumped 10 feet in the air, screamed like little girls, and ran off.

The gang cracked up.

"That was awesome!" gasped Sango, clutching her sides in pain.

"I want to do that again!" said Miroku.

"So do you guys like Halloween?" asked Kagome.

"YES!" came the reply from all of them.

"So come on!"

And so for the rest of the night the gang trick or treated and scared lots of kids. They returned to Kagome's house several hours later, completely loaded up with candy. Miroku and Sango collapsed on the floor of the family room and immediately fell asleep. Inuyasha walked sleepily to the bathroom as he had been dying to go pee for the past couple of hours. He walked into the bathroom, did his business, and went to turn off the light. He happened to glance up at the mirror before the light was shut off. He screamed in rage. Instead of a ferocious demon looking back at him...a cute little puppy dog was.

**THE END**


End file.
